Bucky Johnson
Agent Bucky Johnson was a suspect in the murder investigations of spy Billy Snapshot in Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) and S.A.R.A. engineer Thomas Segan in Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) before appearing as a quasi-suspect in Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time). Profile Bucky is a 29-year-old FBI agent with black eyes and short blond hair. In his first appearance, Bucky disguises himself as a newsagent. He is seen wearing a dark blue shirt underneath a dark orange vest and a gray cap. Additionally, Bucky is seen holding a stack of newspapers. It is known that Bucky eats tomato soup, smokes hand-rolled cigarettes and saw Starshine the Musical. In his second appearance, Bucky ditches his disguise and instead wears a formal white shirt with a navy blue tie and a gray tie clip under a black suit jacket. It is discovered that he is fit, drinks Moonbeam and wears army boots. Events of Criminal Case Gone in 30 Seconds Bucky became a suspect after he alerted Jack and the player to a man collapsing in front of his newsstand in Grand Central Station, which turned out to be a murder. He told the team that Billy had come to his newsstand every morning to get a newspaper, and that he worked as an artist under Sandy Lemko at the Workshop. This prompted Jack and the player to investigate the art studio. Bucky was spoken to again about his champagne gift to the victim. He explained that Billy had invited him to a party. Initially thinking the party to be amazing, Bucky realized that he had only been invited to the party to be a made a fool of as he had gotten drunk and been stolen from. Upon realizing this, he stormed out of the party. Bucky was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ellie Argent for Billy's murder. Houston, We Have a Problem Bucky became a suspect again after Zara and the player found his FBI badge, identifying him as a federal agent. Retrieving his badge from the team, he explained that he was undercover when they last met. When asked if he knew the victim, he denied knowing him and told the team that he was more interested in protecting Segan's work than Segan himself. Bucky was spoken to again about the victim's insulting cartoon of him. Wanting to get the team off of his back, he admitted to thinking that Segan was colluding with the Soviets as he had seen him drinking vodka. Despite Zara suggesting that he took a vacation, Bucky told the team that he was very close to proving Segan's connection to the Soviets. Bucky was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Mark Hamilton for Segan's murder. Zara and the player handed Hamilton over to Bucky, who branded the disgraced astronaut as a murderer, a coward and a traitor. After telling that the FBI would handle the case, he told the team to forget about the investigation so that the papers would not get ahold of the story. Crime and Punishment After arresting Lev Romanov's killer, Marina and the player explained their idea to stop the nuclear crisis to Bucky. Marina told Bucky that if they were to transmit fake messages of peace to both sides, tensions would die down between the two sides. Bucky agreed to try out Marina's plan as he had already run out of options. After Marina and the player found a code machine and programmed the fake messages, they returned to Bucky. After he expressed his doubts, he allowed the team to transmit their messages. It was later revealed that the fake messages had caused both sides to back down, ending the nuclear threat. Trivia *Bucky is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Travel in Time. *In Gone in 30 Seconds and Houston, We Have a Problem's sticker albums, it is noted in both cases' suspect list stickers that Bucky is 6'1" when he appeared as 6'2" in his profile. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) *Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time) *Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time) Gallery BJohnsonTravelinTime.png|Bucky, as he appeared in Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time). BJohnsonTravelinTimeC299.png|Bucky, as he appeared in Houston, We Have a Problem (Case #8 of Travel in Time). BJohnsonTravelinTimeC301.png|Bucky, as he appeared in Crime and Punishment (Case #10 of Travel in Time). Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects